


Kuroo's Birthday Surprise!

by Spicy_Suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BROTP of BROTPs, How did this turn into this?, M/M, The prompt was literally just "Does Kuroo like cake?", Their bro-ship gives me so much happiness, how?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_Suga/pseuds/Spicy_Suga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi! Question for a headcanon I am wondering about. Does Kuroo like cake?"</p>
<p>It was Kuroo’s birthday and his best bro forever, Bokuto!, was determined to make the sweetest cake for his sweetest bro!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo's Birthday Surprise!

It was Kuroo’s birthday and his best bro forever, Bokuto!, was determined to make the sweetest cake for his sweetest bro! “Oooh gotta use that one later!”, he chuckled proudly to himself.

Kuroo, Akaashi, and Kenma were conveniently going out shopping and weren’t going to be back for some time. So as soon as the door closed, Bokuto jumped into action after waiting a few seconds, listening to their voices grow more distant, just for good measure.

He ran to his room from his spot on the couch, in their quaint college apartment, and grabbed the cake mix and other supplies from his hiding spot on the shelf in his closet. Almost tripping over the mess of unfolded clothes that littered the floor in his room, he made his way back to their small but sufficient kitchen.

Not so gently, he dumped the previously hidden supplies on the counter, with an unceremonious clatter.

Smiling to himself, cause he knew how awesome a surprise this was going to be for Kuroo, he stood in front of the table looking at the ingredients, hands on his hips, and just… kept... looking… it was then that he realized, his brows furrowing, that he’s never really made a cake on his own before...

He shook off the momentary setback, because this wasn’t anything he couldn’t figure out! He’s the ace of Fukurodani! And how could this be any harder than spiking against Kuroo’s blocks?! With renewed enthusiasm, he grabbed the cake box and found the directions, taking stock of what he had on the table.

Bokuto hardly used their kitchen, besides when making instant noodles, or when Akaashi guilted him into helping once in a while. So it took him quite a few minutes to find baking pans, what he thinks are the right measuring cups?? and some sort of utensil to mix it all together… that he can’t remember the name of... damnit Akaashi told him the name before too!

He looked back to the box, eyes squinting in concentration, and found step one, pre-heat the oven. Turning his attention towards the oven, he pressed a couple buttons until he figured out how to set the temperature, nodding in self-satisfaction when the pre-heating light blinked on. He then went on to find step two, add stuff!

The cake mix went into the bowl first, most of which made it in, after he struggled to get the bag open and accidentally ripped it a little too forcefully. Next went in some water and oil measured to what the box stated. It only took him one try to successfully add the water, and he’d think about that oil he had spilled later, he didn’t want to waste any time!

Grabbing eggs from the fridge he tried cracking them like they do in those really cool cooking shows he’s seen on tv! After a couple failed attempts, and taking great care not to get any eggshells inside the bowl, because this cake had to be perfect for his best bro, he finally succeeded in getting the correct number of eggs in the bowl, with everything else.

Rolling up his metaphorical sleeves, he grabbed the mixingggg... spoooonnnn... whisk!, that’s what Akaashi had called it!, he finally remembered, and he started furiously stirring the batter together. He got so into the mixing that he ended up with some splatters on the cabinets above the countertop, and somehow some got in the living room behind him? Oh well, just another thing he’d deal with later…

Turning his attention back to the directions, he grabbed the two round pans and started pouring the mix in, carefully trying to make sure they both had even amounts. He only spilled a little bit on the counter, when the oven had beeped loudly and scared the crap out of him. He had almost dropped the bowl, but he caught it before it fell to the floor!, he reflected proudly on this achievement.

He put the pans in the oven and set a timer on his phone for the number of minutes the box had said. Hands returning to his hips, he puffed his chest out, thoroughly impressed with himself. Who said he couldn’t bake a cake?! Well no one did, but that’s not what mattered, he thought, smirking to himself.

He nodded, taking a look around at the bowls, utensils, and various surfaces that were coated with cake batter, and exclaimed, “Later!” Turning, he bounced into the living room to play some video games till the cake was done cooking.

Some number of minutes and rounds of fighting later, the timer on his phone started to go off, and the sounds of an owl hooting filled the apartment, which always made him smile, because owls… hehe… good one Bokuto!, he laughed to himself while running to the oven.

Throwing open the oven door, he was met with the delicious smell of cake. Giving himself a quick congrats and a mental high five, he grabbed some oven mitts and took the cake pans out, placing them on the stove, and only barely remembering to turn off the oven.

The box had said that he should let it cool a bit before taking the cakes out of the pans, so he reluctantly went back to his paused video game. Trying to play a few more rounds didn’t go so well, since he kept popping his head up to look from the cakes to the clock and back again, beginning to get very impatient.

He resisted for about 15 minutes before he couldn’t wait any longer. He abandoned his game to finish up the cake, excited to see the finished product of his hard work.

He found a big plate to put the cakes on, and used a knife to finagle them out of their pans, keeping them mostly together. Grabbing the tub of frosting off the table, he started to artfully place and spread the frosting, taking his time to make sure it was just right. He had even gotten little tubes of red and green colored frosting, because he wanted to decorate the cake to look like a volleyball! For his Volleybro<3

Finally satisfied with his masterpiece of a cake, he quickly threw all the dirty dishes into the sink and placed the cake in the center of the kitchen table. Perfectly positioned so it’d be the first thing Kuroo saw when he got home, which after checking the time should actually be kinda soon… how did it get to be so late?!

He jumped over the back of the couch, accidently smearing some of those rogue cake splatters further into the cushions in the process, and went back to his video game until his friends got back, fidgeting impatiently the whole time.

A short while later, he finally heard familiar chatter outside his apartment door. Unable to control his excitement he turned around on the couch, facing the door, and ducked down in a feeble attempt to hide himself.

The door lock clicked open and his three roommates shuffled in, with Kenma and Akaashi carrying groceries and Kuroo right behind them. While kicking off their shoes, Kenma was the first one to pause and notice his surroundings, with a quiet “uhhhhh….” escaping his lips.

Akaashi and Kuroo, noticing Kenma, also surveyed the scene that he was witnessing. From the door they could see a mess of red, green, and white on a plate on their kitchen table, glistening splotches of various spilled fluids on their countertop, and the quite obvious white and grey spikes of hair that led to the eager face of their friend peering over the back of the couch at them.

The three stood speechless a few seconds longer, just taking the whole situation in and attempting to piece it all together. Kuroo was the first to cautiously step forward, he opened his mouth in an attempt to say... something...? He still wasn’t exactly sure what had happened, but it smelled like cake?

Before Kuroo could say anything, Bokuto interrupted him by jumping up and yelling, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO!” From behind Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi jumped back in surprise, a small squeak escaping Kenma’s mouth, their eyes were wide and full of confusion and concern. “I made you the sweetest birthday cake, cause you’re my sweetest bro!!” he said, nailing the awesome bro-line he had thought of earlier!

Kuroo’s mouth, still open wide from shock and his attempt to say something moments earlier, started turning into one of those uncontrolled, childlike smiles of glee. He started towards Bokuto, their animated smiles mirroring the others’, and they embraced each other in the most enthusiastic of bro-hugs. Arm in arm, they strolled over to the table and Bokuto proudly showed him the cake he had made.

Unfortunately, the cake hadn’t cooled enough before he frosted it, so the once surprisingly accurate representation of a volleyball had melted into a, still slightly artistic, river of colors.

Seeing the state the cake was in set an instant pout on his face, “I swear it looked a lot better before! I made it look just like a volleyball and everything!” he exclaimed, confused as to where he went wrong.

Akaashi and Kenma had also made their way over to the table, wishing to view what their mess of a kitchen had birthed. From Kuroo’s side, Akaashi spoke up, offering his input to the situation, “You didn’t let the cake cool enough before you frosted it… so the frosting melted...” he said matter of factly.

Bokuto’s face fell a little more at hearing how he had messed up. Knowing his bro and his quick to turn moods, Kuroo hastily added, “But I’m sure it’ll still definitely taste just as good! It’s just a little lopsided… kinda like your face!” Smirking, he jabbed an elbow into Bokuto’s arm, and as he knew it would, a wide smile promptly returned to Bokuto’s face.

For however childish Bokuto could be, he always meant well and did things in earnest, so his friends couldn’t be too upset with him. But that didn’t mean, that after his good mood has been secured, they didn’t force him to clean up the kitchen he had thoroughly wrecked, much to his protests of “Laterrrr!” And it also, obviously, didn’t stop him from joking around with Kuroo the whole time, coming up with many more bro-lines to proclaim their broship.

Once the kitchen was adequately clean, and Bokuto’s whining got to be too much to handle, they all sat down at the table to have some cake, though Kenma and Akaashi were initially reluctant at the thought of trying some of Bokuto’s unsupervised cooking.

For the lack of experience and finesse in cooking skill that Bokuto had, the cake actually ended up tasting reasonably good, shocking everyone, including himself, and inflating his already sizable ego.

 

**So, yes, Kuroo does enjoy cake, especially from his best bro forever!**  
However, it is under the strict condition that he never tries to make one alone again.


End file.
